


LARPing

by miss_grey



Series: Destiel Drabbles [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: LARPing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had never understood the point of LARPing, no matter how many times Gabe tried to explain it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LARPing

 

 

Castiel had never understood the point of LARPing, no matter how many times Gabe tried to explain it to him.  Still, he’d allowed his hyper-active older brother to drag him to the annual Ren-faire, thinking that he’d at least get some decent food out of the deal.

He changed his mind halfway through devouring a turkey leg, though.  His face was covered in grease and juice, his fingers just as messy, when he happened to raise his eyes from his meal and catch sight of a handsome young man who was dressed in full garb only a couple feet in front of him.  The man was tall and broad-shouldered, with dark blonde hair, bright green eyes, and a smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose.  Cas allowed his eyes to travel down the length of the man, then back up again.  He wore boots and tight-fitting brown breeches that molded to the shape of the man’s slightly bowed legs.  Cas’s eyes followed the man’s strong physique upward, over the brown tunic and chainmail.  His eyes snagged briefly on the sword tucked at the man’s side.  He was beautiful—the most striking man that Castiel had ever seen.  He was currently talking with a red-headed woman, who must have said something funny, because the man tilted his head back and laughed.  The sound sent a shiver down Cas’s spine, and he gulped.  Suddenly, the woman slapped the man on the back and plunked a crown on top of his head.  The man winked and smiled cheekily at the woman.  The crown didn’t really fit with the rest of the outfit, but Cas had to admit that regardless, the beautiful young man looked damn good in a crown.

Cas’s breath hitched, and he couldn’t help thinking the man looked _even better_ when the man looked around and their eyes happened to lock.  Cas set his food down and forced a smile, even though he knew he looked ridiculous.  The beautiful man smiled back at him.

_Huh,_ Cas thought, _maybe I’m a fan of LARPing after all._


End file.
